Resident Evil: Smoking Blood
by Veon
Summary: I'm can't really do a summary without giving things away, so Its set up in the POV of a student at Raccoon City High School , It won't be your average fight for your life and survive with your teenage buddies type of story.


Resident Evil: Smoking Blood  
by: Veon Celious ( Elliott F. Gruenberg )

Author's Note: I'm sure all of you have read the stories where the struggling misunderstood teen. Fights for their life and survive beating the odds... I personally like the ideas and enjoy reading them but I hate random things like a Gun suddenly being available ... Oh well lets automatically shoot it in the head, Its a rotting corpse of my family.. ... Fire away! It just might be me but personally some of the facts don't add up. This story is going to be in a POV of a character named Alex and how he has to try and survive the odds when he knows that to fight back would be instant death.. I am a Romero , and Max Brooks fan, I've read a few Zombie books and its my thing ( Zombie Survival Guide , The Rising ) I also own every RE Game and love it. This is my first real try so please help me out a little bit . R&R Please! Please pardon the language trying to get a Mice & Men Idea and lets face it our Youth have a great vocab..

" Local Reports on the Racoon City Police Department confirm that yet another family was found dead yesterday. The authorities wouldn't give the press any details but it has been confirmed that one of the victims has been sent the hospital in critical condition and we are waiting for anything new to report about their condition "

A window full of televisions echoed all around the street a news reporter on the screen standing outside Racoon City hospital. Figures continued to walk by as cars drove down the streets life contining on as usual the sun blazing outside the heat wave lately really hitting the city hard. One of the figure sat on a bench across the street a bus sign to his left but no buses in sight.

_You'd think a bus would pass by, but nope that'll never happen. Stupid ass heat wave I hate this city so much. If I wanted heat I'd move to florida of california. But thats never going to happen as long as I live with those pricks I have to call my parents. Speaking of which why the hell aren't they giving me a ride to school instead of making me catch a bus._

Suddenly a bus turned the corner the young man looking up instantly hearing the screeching of the buses breaks as it stopped at a street light only a few meters away from the bus stop. " Finally " The figure said pulling out a quater out of his back pocket and while doing so pulling his jeans up. The light turned green and the bus drove forward stopping infront of the stop the breaks screeching again and the doors swining open a fat overweight bus driver who was slightly balding looking down at him from her seat.

_Fat old hag what are you looking at?_

Taking a step up the steps he brushed his long blonde hair out of his eyes with a swipe of his hand while at the same time dropping the quater into the small box postioned near the bus driver. She gazed at him staring coldly flipping a switch the doors closing while the figure walked down the isle passing staring citizens.

_What the hell are they looking at? Those faggots, first the fat republican and now some more faggots are staring. Do they want me to do a fucking trick or something?_

Sitting down in an empty seat. He slide next to the window and gazed out the window listening to the gossip in the bus among the other people. While gazing out the window his green eyes kept staring hopefully seeing some eye candy of some sort but all that he could see is the various passing buildings and your average citizens just walking down the street.

" Did you hear about all those murders that have been occuring down at Raccoon City Forest? " " Yeah, I heard that the little girl they had found died while in the hospital before I got on the bus " " Poor soul, may God rest her little soul " " I don't know what to think after those STARS incidents out there I don't know what to think I just hope they catch those murders. " " Those murders? what makes you think theres more then one? " " Well think about it , I don't think that one person could kill all those people " " Do you think they'll get the FBI involved or something? " " I'd only assume , or they'll have Umbrella get even more involved "

_Oh would they shut up? I can't hear the music because of those hags_

Turning and looking back at the buildings the bus passed he saw a few familiar buildings the bus suddenly halting at a stop. 

_Close enough, I can walk the rest_

The young man then stood up and began to walk back down the bus. He looked around to notice yet again everyone was staring at him including the old hag they called a bus driver. " Thanks for the ride " He said turning to the stairs and mumbling to himself. He stepped onto the sidewalk the bus doors closing behind him and the bus driving off down the street.

_Ok, so I'm on 2nd Street and I need to get to the school from here, so If I keep going down this way and cut down Madison I can ge there_

Looking around he didn't see any people walking around the streets all the cars were parked and the stores looked to be empty. " Thats werid " he said to himself taking a few steps forward pass the bus stop bench the heat not letting up on him.

_Where the fuck is everybody? Normally their all walking around like complete dumbasses this time of day... thats really akward_

Continuing to walk forward a slight chill went down his spine instantly making him turn and look behind to see nobody behind him. He turned back around walking to the corner to walk past a stop sign and street sign to see a few students walking ahead of him. Suddenly a starnge moan echoed from behind he instantly turned the block still abandoned. Scanning the area he looked pondering where the moan came from. 

_Werid shit man ..._

A confused look was on his face as he continued to look out. He shurgged finally turning back around to where the students were walking and started to walk towards them a bad feeling shivering through him.__


End file.
